fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Maruov Poppins
|-|The Friendly Principal!!= The Friendly Principal!! |-|whom believes the winner dictates all= Whom believes the winner dictates all! Notice - Art belongs to a manga and I do not own this or aim to make any profit using said pics. Also Nejimaki Kagyuu is awesome. Please check it out if you like badassery mixed with horrifying expression with cuteness Summary Maruov is an eccentric principal notable for his Seaside Academy. It's known for changing anyone who enrolls into the school whether for better or for worse. But among that change, one thing is guaranteed. Anyone who leaves the academy is bound to become a great Hunter. Though their method is not to raise heroes, but rather to create the best of the best. In comparison to Beacon, this academy is quite matching in level of effectivity in training especially in such a young age. With such great results, the eccentric Principal leads on with his unnatural and abnormal way of teaching. This man believes in every single one of his student, as long as they win. Without a doubt, he is eccentric, possibly insane, but this man is scarily one of the most effective principals out there. And his level of experience is feared to be dangerous by many. Appearance and Personality Eccentric and effective are two words to describe this man. If there's anyone who can make an impact within the first meeting of anyone it would be Maruov himself. Two skilled Hunters seriously discussing an important topic and how to approach Maruo? He'll be eating between the two of them the entire time without them noticing. A demon monster is about to crush a valiant man who won't give up as he protects children behind him? He'll beat up both the man and the monster. Read his own speech? He'll get bored by it and fall asleep midway. To say the least, this man is a wee bit insane. Every action he makes and partakes makes one consider whether he is operating in the same style of system as regular humans. But he's effective. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral/Lawful Good? Name: Maruov Poppins Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human, or vampire? Date of Birth: ??? * Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: ??? Weight: ??? Height: ??? Likes: Winners, winning, great students Dislikes: Losers, anyone who loses Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light Grey Hobbies: Dollmaking, Arts and Crafts, Observing, Shipping Values: Winning Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Seaside Azure Academy Previous Affiliation: Heroes Association Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, up to High 7-A to High 6-C | At least 6-B, likely Low 6-A or higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Kicked aside a delinquent who attacked him straight through numerous walls), Enhanced Senses (Flawlessly detected someone invisible in his room. Could sense Alma just as she's about to knock into his room. Has Night Vision), Aura, Barrier Creation (Could create barriers out of aura to defend himself), Healing and Regeneration (Can reach up to Mid. Beheaded someone and himself separately and healed too fast for the damage to register), Precognition (A typical feat for many Hunters to predict monsters and enemies. The more hostile an enemy is the higher the level of precognition. Can even overcome speed gaps. His level is to the point that he can easily predict everything a person is about to do as long as he senses them), Martial Arts (Even when disarmed he was able to keep up with Qrow and even succeed on disarming him), Charisma and Mind Manipulation (His perssuasion can lull incredibly violent students to calm down), Presence Concealment (Could be eating in a room right in front of two skilled Hunters and his lackey without being noticed. Can literally disappear in battle as shown in his clash with Qrow), Pseudo-Flight (Can technically glide and propel himself around with his umbrella), Swordsmanship (Formerly great with the sword. Applies to an umbrella he uses), Marksmanship and Gun mastery, (Great shot with his projectile cannon. Can predict falling patterns and deflection shots), Explosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Previous skills are available thanks to ordinances in his primary weapon and Dust), Statistics Amplification and/or Limited Reactive Evolution (Gets stronger the more impact he's had on people such as anger and awe. Gets stronger the more he lasts in combat. In truth this is based on his Semblance being used wisely), Resistance to Water-based attacks and Ice-based attacks (Deflected Alma's attacks with his umbrella with ease), Resistance to Probability-based abilities (Was mostly unaffected by Qrow's Semblance), Resistance to Precognition (Able to shroud his actions against a precognition user as seen in his fight with Qrow), Resistance to Fear Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Berserk Youmu's nightmare inducing presence), Resistance to Soul based attacks (Maruov was able to recover his soul and use it to block some of Berserk Youmu's attacks), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Has used the power of surprise to break through Ozpin's spatial traps before. Used it to break an attempt of Youmu to close in on him) *'Second Key' **All abilities above but enhanced, True Flight (Can fly around with ease) Fear Inducement (His presence alone could send the unready shivering. Fear induced aura), Darkness Manipulation (Could influence the shadows and darkness around him), Soul Manipulation (Could damage the soul of the enemy themselves with regular attacks), Durability Negation (Could scare someone so bad they would have a heart attack. Could scare someone so badly, their soul would either break or split from their body. Enough to work on Youmu in her transformed state). Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Could curse others and bring about diseases and negative feelings), Sealing (Can seal certain enemies into an artifact or into an area by scaring them or hitting them), Probability Manipulation (Could actively alter the luck of a target or a group of targets in an area. Makes others more prone to accident), Power Nullification (Could scare someone to the point of making them too afraid to use their abilities for a short time. Similar to a Silence effect in a video game), Emotion Manipulation (Could negatively affect others mood just by his presence alone. Whether by fear or feeling dread), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Was able to survive being in the presence of Berserk Youmu) Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to his secretary who is superior to a teacher and Alma. In an off-screen fashion handled four intelligent Demon Class monsters at the same time. Was unfazed by Glynda's casual hold on him, which can hold down a Demon Class monster. Was unafraid of Ruby's eyes), up to Small Island level to Large Island level (Defeated Alma's serious form in a fight even though she was winning initially. She herself claimed that at some point he thought of her as a mere ant. Took out a Dragon Class level) | At least Country level (Could easily take down Berserk Youmu if not for her recovery), likely Small Continent level or higher (Was said to back then clash well with Qrow at these states. Managed to just barely win against a vaguely levelled Overlord Class Monster. Was once considered one of the strongest youkais in the past) Speed: Supersonic casually (Can at least partly react to Alma's attacks and Ruby's speed bursts and running in the hallway. Though he gets tagged by many attacks), At least Massively Hypersonic (Was untouched by any of Alma's attacks despite her dragon form the moment he accepted her challenge officially. Able to keep up with Qrow), Possibly Subrelativistic (Stated himself that he would rather fight seriously against Qrow's true peak. Though admitted that he was a bit slower than Qrow) | At least Subrelativistic (Comparable to Qrow's high end speed) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: At least City level Durability: At least City level (Greatly superior to a Teacher who is on this level), up to Small island level to Large Island level (His early fight with Alma has him commenting that he could've lost to her in one hit. But he was also unfazed by her strongest attack by the end of their battle) | At least Country level (None of Berserk Youmu's regular attacks harmed him), likely Small Continent level or higher (Should be comparable to Qrow) Stamina: ??? No one has ever seen him tire out. Range: Melee range. Extended to dozens with his main weapon. Standard Equipment: *'Combat Umbrella' - A custom made Umbrella for fighting many types of opponent. It's crafted by himself and is quite an efficient weapon, being more effective than any blade he wielded, or so Maruov says. Not only that it's also effective for shooting out projectiles such as sharp needle bursts and explosives. The needles could contain poison that could really hinder a person's capability to move, with it being able to bypass most force fields with how fine it is and the projectile speed. It's also great for gliding down. Intelligence: Weaknesses: If one is very aware of their surroundings or has precognition, Presence Concealment is not as effective. Mental persuasion is usually less effective against strong-willed targets. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques Racial Ability ''' '''Key: Human Form | Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Probability Users Category:Seal Users